The Argument
by RubyRizzle90
Summary: Sherlock isn't great with the relationship thing.


Molly hadn't seen Sherlock for 3 weeks. Could it really only be 3 weeks? It had felt like a year. They had rowed over something silly which had quickly spiralled out of control. Molly blurting out that she knew Sherlock was still in touch with Irene Adler, the woman who always brought out Molly insecurities.

"Molly, that has nothing to do with you! I can keep in touch with whoever I like, you are not my keeper," he had raged.

Molly had fought back the tears prickling her eyes.

"No but I am your girlfriend, doesn't that mean anything to you? How would you like it if I was still regularly texting one of my exes?"

Sherlock had shrugged, turning away from Molly.

"You may do as you please Molly."

The pathologist took a shaky breath but was unable to stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks.

"Fine. If that's the way you feel then I'll go."

Sherlock didn't turn around, but continued the gaze out of the window at the street below.

Molly couldn't believe it. She'd put all of her faith in this man. Believed in him when no one else would. Saved his life. And this is what she received in return. She knew she had to end this, cut off all ties. If she didn't she'd end up completely heartbroken and she wasn't sure she'd ever be able to fully recover.

She wiped the tears from her cheeks with as much dignity as she could.

"I love you Sherlock. I know you don't care, but I thought you should know," she almost whispered, before leaving 221B.

Molly had taken 2 weeks leave from work, unable to face anybody after what had happened, especially not Sherlock. She had been back in the morgue for a week and had only seen John, presumably sent by Sherlock for information. Molly was both relieved and devastated by this. She knew it was for the best. She was nowhere near being able to face him without breaking down in tears. But at the same time she longed to see him.

John was back again this morning, asking for a report on a body Molly had just finished with.

The kind Doctor looked concerned.

"Look Molly, I don't know what happened between you two, Sherlock won't tell me and it's none of my business anyway, but are you sure you can't sort it out? I can see how miserable you are, and he's just the same. Barely comes out of his room these days. Tortures that poor violin. You know how stubborn he is. Can't you just have a word with him?"

Molly sighed. Her chest ached at hearing Sherlock was unhappy. She wanted to go to him, to be with him and make sure he was alright. But she wasn't going to do that. Not anymore.

"No John. I'm sorry, I can't. I love him, so much. He knows that and it's not enough for him. I'm not enough for him. So that's the end of that."

She tried her best not to get upset but she knew it was inevitable.

John looked stricken and pulled her into a hug which she gladly returned, enjoying the comforting feel of his warm jumper.

"Oh Molly. He may be my best friend but the mans a fucking idiot, if you'll pardon my language."

Molly giggled and John gave her a squeeze. He pulled away to talk to her.

"Look, why don't you come over for dinner tomorrow? Mary would love to see you, she was asking after you this morning."

Molly smiled.

"Thank you John that would be lovely. I'd love to catch up with Mary and see little Claire."

John grinned. "Well then, that's settled. See you around 7."

Molly nodded and they said their goodbyes before she headed to her office. She needed a moment to compose herself before she went back to her work. She opened the door and found the source of all her misery before her eyes.

"No Sherlock. Please, I've just given John all of the information you needed. I can't see you right now. Maybe in a few months, but not now. I just-"

"Molly I love you."

Molly's head snapped up at the interruption.

She didn't want to look into his eyes, but she was drawn to him like always.

"Please, don't say things you don't mean. I'll still help you with your work. But it's going to take time for-"

Sherlock advanced towards his pathologist until he was right in front of her.

"Molly. I hate myself. The last three weeks have been the worst of my life. That conversation we had is etched in my memory. I've been over it so many times. I don't know if I can say anything that will ever make amends, but I just want you to know how much I regret it. As you know, I've never been in a relationship before so I sometimes find it hard to read situations when it comes to you. In this instance I misread your hurt feelings as an effort to control me. I see now how completely wrong I was. I understand if you can't forgive me. I am unable to forgive myself. But I needed to speak with you in person."

Sherlock finished his speech and Molly saw the tears pooling in his eyes. She couldn't believe it. This was literally the last thing she expected. She didn't know what to say, so she simply went to him, throwing her arms around his waist in a hug.

She heard him gasp and wrap his arms tightly around her.

"Molly. My Molly," he whispered into her hair.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I love you. I love you so much. I'll never hurt you again."

Molly pulled back and they both sniffed and wiped tears away.

Sherlock held Molly's face in his hands. She leaned up and kissed him gently.

"Shall we go home?" she asked softly.

He nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later found them in Molly's bed watching a crime documentary. Molly's head was resting on Sherlock's chest as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"I was close to using. Four days after. I was so close. I couldn't take the pain anymore. But I didn't," he murmured into her ear.

Molly sat up.

"I'm so proud of you. Look how far you've come Sherlock."

He nodded.

"You have made me a better man Molly Hooper. And just so you know, I will never be in contact with Irene Adler ever again. As for how I would feel if you were in regular contact with an ex, magnificently jealous is the answer," he growled.

Molly giggled.

"Well I think I still have Toms number…."

Sherlock lunged forward and playfully nibbled on Molly's ear.

"Molly Hooper you are mine. Bring your possessions and your feline to Baker Street forthwith!"

Before she could comment her mouth was otherwise occupied.


End file.
